


honey.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [49]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey was unsure of how she fit with Ben at first.or:  Rey is unsure of things with Ben, but then she finds out something and realizes that they really are perfect for each other.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	honey.

**Author's Note:**

> day 49, drabble 49.
> 
> Prompt 049 - honey.

Rey was unsure of how she fit with Ben at first. There was the age gap and the vastly different interests, but there was one moment when she realized that they fit perfectly together. And that was when she found out that Ben liked to dip his chicken nuggets in honey. Rey _loved_ to dip her nuggets in honey, and she had never met anyone that did the same. It made her consider things more, and then it all fell into place, her connection with Ben deepening. The question eventually came, and the moment she said yes was the best.


End file.
